People's financial activities are becoming easy and quick because of financial self-service apparatus. Thus, in recent years, financial apparatus with self-service transaction function are widely arranged from big and medium-size cities to villages and towns. With the large scale arrangement of financial self-service apparatus and the large scale issue of bank cards, safety problem of a card is becoming more and more serious. Especially with the development of science and technology in recent years, the technology of reading information of a magnetic card becomes quite easy. Some criminal gangs grasp the technology of cloning a card according to the acquired magnetic card information. Thus, card stealing incidents via the self-service financial apparatus occur frequently. Therefore, it becomes extremely important to ensure that the self-service financial apparatus can protect card information such that a user can safely use the card.
At present, in order to improve the safety of card information, it is suggested to substitute currently used magnetic cards with IC cards, but in view of the cost factor of the IC card and the cost caused by replacing the card reading modules in the prior widespread self-service financial service apparatus, it is extremely difficult to implement this solution.